Better Than Cookies
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Chuck is awoken from a pretty steamy vision only to find a Winchester at his front door. The hunter is bored and looking for something interesting. Dean/Chuck. Graphic MM. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**AN: I know this pairing is a little strange and is highly improbable in the SPN universe but I've had this rattling around in my head for a couple of days and that IS why we have fanfiction! Haha. **

**I guess this is set sometime after 'The Real Ghostbusters' episode but before the end of season 5. I've just ignored Becky and sort of set Chuck as lusting after Dean in a very casual **_**it's-never-going-to-happen-holy-shit-it's-happening **_**way. (To be honest, I don't think all that is important for PWP. He wants Dean. Dean wants him. That's enough right? I hope you guys enjoy it anyway and let me know what you think. **

**Anything in italics (unless it is a single word which in that case it's being used for emphasis) is Chuck's thoughts even if it isn't indicated e.g.: **_**blah blah blah, **_**Chuck thought.**

**Better Than Cookies**

Chuck groaned as a loud banging dragged him away from his dream. He winced as the noise speared his whiskey soaked brain, the harsh pounding of someone at his front door. Another groan as he sat up, bleary eyed and still half asleep, the other half still drunk.

'Alright, alright." He muttered as he heard someone shouting his name, the voice vaguely familiar. As he stood up another groan escaped, this one out of frustration, at the throbbing between his legs. Glancing down he saw his underwear tenting forwards, a wet spot having formed at the tip of his erect prick. He'd been having a good dream, a great dirty dream and he was more than annoyed at being interrupted. He couldn't remember much of it but a barely remembered image came into his mind. His favourite hunter, Dean Winchester, had been crouched between his spread legs. Those wet looking lips had been wrapped around him so tightly and he'd been gasping, clawing at the sofa and Dean's hair as he was swallowed down.

More banging pulled him, once again, away from those images and back into reality. A shiver ran over him as he actually felt the cold, wearing nothing but some underwear and his trademark nightgown. Chuck quickly wrapped it around himself, holding it closed and hiding the hard on that didn't want to go away whilst trying to gather as much warmth as possible. His other hand came up to swipe the sleep and hopefully a bit of the alcohol away from his face before he stumbled forwards, heading into the hallway and finally reaching the front door just as another series of mind splitting knocking started up. With any luck it was an over eager girl scout and if he could find a little money maybe he could score some cookies. As his hope rose, stomach rumbling too, he pulled the door open and winced at the light shining through.

The person standing before him was probably the complete and total opposite of a girl scout. _Although_ _I bet he tastes better than cookies, _Chuck thought wildly before pushing the thought aside and taking in the man before him. Tall, powerful, bow-legged and handsome he was wrapped up in leather and tight denim. His lips, _the ones that were sucking me so perfectly not even two minutes ago, _were fixed in that trademark smirk.

'Dean. What, er, what brings you here?" Chuck managed to mumble, both stunned at the unexpected arrival and surprised that he was able to string a sentence together. He'd drunk a lot more than he had intended and as he stood swaying in the doorway he realised just how gone he'd been, how gone he _still_ was actually.

"What? I can't visit The Prophet who has visions about me and my brother and has already started The Winchester Gospel, featuring me as the total badass of course?" Dean snarked, pushing past Chuck without waiting for an invitation. As he passed his arm nudged against Chuck's whilst the smell of leather, gun oil and Dean hit his nose. Both actions caused his cock to throb painfully, an inaudible whine sounding in the back of his throat.

"Wow, smells like a distillery in here Chuck. You got any good stuff left?" Dean asked him, standing in the doorway to his living room and eyeing him up. As Chuck processed the words he could do nothing but stare at the other man and maybe it was the alcohol but he could swear Dean's eyes had just roamed down his body and back up. _No, it was definitely the alcohol._ Before he could answer Dean had turned away and stepped into the room, Chuck let the front door slide shut as he followed.

As usual the room was a bit of a mess, his desk was littered with papers. As was the floor, the shelves and basically any flat surface. Scribbled notes and crumpled sheets lay everywhere but the couch, which looked unnaturally tidy amid the chaos. Dean whistled as he glanced around before he spotted a bottle standing tall from a sea of paper. He grabbed for it, twisted the cap off and took a gulp for himself. The sight of more alcohol, along with the idea of standing up for much longer, turned Chuck's stomach. Staggering past Dean he kept to a fairly straight line before crashing down onto the couch. He watched the hunter for a moment before realising Dean hadn't actually answered him earlier on.

'Dean, is something wrong? Why are you here?" He shut his eyes as possibilities flew at him. "You don't need help do you?"

When Dean laughed Chuck wasn't sure whether to be offended or relieved. Either way it looked like Dean didn't actually need any help and he was thankful for that much. Dean ignored him for a moment whilst still chuckling to himself as he leant forwards and read through one of the discarded pages. As he did Chuck couldn't help but run his eyes up the length of Dean's thigh to his ass, the tight jeans clinging to his body in a way that was mouth watering. Thankfully he managed to keep the drool in his mouth as he stared before a clicking noise snapped him back. Glancing upwards he saw Dean clicking his fingers at him, that smirk back on his face and he felt his heart skip a little as he realised how knowing that grin was. A blush spread across his cheeks as it hit him that it was a 95% certainty Dean had noticed him ogling. Silence filled the room for a few moments as Chuck tried to think up an excuse _(nice jeans. No, that wouldn't do. Great belt. No, no, no. Well how about fantastic ass Mister Winchester? Yeah right)_ but Dean finally answered him, pulling him from his own arguing mind.

"I was bored actually. Sam was driving me up the wall, we were a couple of towns over and I wanted to see if you were sticking to your promise of no more Supernatural books." Dean answered before looking around the room. "I hope all this paper doesn't mean you're cooking up another book Chuck because if I'm not mistaken I just read a page on how Zach kicked our asses awhile back."

"No! I'm not. I swear."

"Good. We wouldn't be happy if you were. _I _wouldn't be happy." Dean told him, stepping closer and seeming a lot taller from the perspective of the couch seat. Chuck shook his head, nervousness settling into his stomach and he was pretty sure he could keep his eyes locked on Dean's and they wouldn't slide down and linger on that fairly large bulge that was quite close to him. The fat shape bulging forwards and looking so tempting. _Oh damn._ He looked back up and saw that knowing smirk once again.

"There won't be another book."

"I hope not Chuck." Dean told him sternly before plopping down next to him. He sat sideways, staring right at Chuck who kept his eyes forward. "'Cos you know what we'll do don't you?"

"They're just my notes. Really! I still get my visions; still see the stuff happening between the angels and the demons and you guys. I've just gotta get it out of my head, I need to write it down otherwise I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Okay." Dean said, shuffling closer to Chuck. He wasn't sure what was happening right now, sort of hoping this was a drunken hallucination but at the same time praying it wasn't because Dean was _close_. "Tell me about the visions."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what are they like?" Dean asked, his voice soft. As he waited he took another gulp from the whiskey bottle. Chuck was unsure on where to start and so just watched out the corner of his eye as Dean set the bottle down. Before he could answer however Dean moved forwards and nuzzled his neck. Fucking _nuzzled_ it and sighed softly, his breath warm against his neck.

"Dean wha-"

"Just tell me."

"I don't…"

"Chuck, just tell me." Dean whispered as he rubbed his nose against Chuck's skin. His mind was racing as he was touched, actually nuzzled but if Dean wanted to know about his visions then he'd tell him about them! _It'll just be a little difficult to concentrate that's all._

"I…erm…Well they're always black and white. You know, urhm, there's no colour at all. They're two different types too. Dean, I…" Chuck broke off, barely able to stand the soft brushes of his nose that had found their way up to his beard. A mutter of encouragement forced him to carry on however. "Different types. They, umm, some are flashes. Broken pieces I have to put together. Then…others are full scenes. Like a movie in my head, a big projector that shows me everything that happens."

He'd never spoken about this with anyone, Hell no one had asked, and now Dean Winchester; the star of a fair amount of Chuck's sexual fantasies was nosing at his jaw and asking him something that no one else seemed interested in.

"Huh. And what do you see?" Dean asked, his breath ghosting over Chuck skin and sending shivers all over him, goose flesh breaking out all over his body. Before he could answer a kiss was placed against his neck, right above his racing pulse and everything grinded to a halt.

"Wha…Dean, what's going on?"

"Chuck, come on, jus-"

"No. Tell me!" Chuck demanded, not sure where the powerful tone in his voice had come from but not complaining either. He had an idea what Dean was asking him about but he wasn't about to spill the beans unless the other man hinted otherwise. He was also interested in Dean's sudden interest in him but once again, not complaining. Dean sighed against him before nosing at him a little more.

"I'm bored…and interested."

"Interested in my visions?"

"Interested in you. So just go with it." Dean told him, chuckling slightly before his lips brushed at his neck again.

"I…Dean…O-Okay. Alright." Chuck muttered. In truth he wanted Dean all over him, wanted the hunter to just climb on top of him and kiss him with all the force he could muster. He longed to reach out, grab him by his short hair and claim his mouth but he knew he wasn't that brave and so he relaxed against the couch as Dean nuzzled him some more. Well, he relaxed as much as possible however the aching throb between his legs had no intention of relaxing and he didn't blame it in the slightest.

"What do you see?"

"What…? Oh, right, no, yeah the visions. Urh, well I saw Lucifer rising from Hell when Sam broke the final seal. I saw the two of you splitting up, going your separate ways for a while. There was something about Zach a little after that and I don't know if the whiskey followed me into my dream that night but I saw two of you." He couldn't help but moan as Dean kissed him some more, his lips pressing a little more firmly against his skin. The fantasies he'd had when the idea of two Dean's had come to him had distracted him for almost a week and he could remember quite a few of them vividly which gave him reason to voice another moan. "then, oh…then there was that whole bit with Paris Hilton. Man, that was weird. Guh, De-mmm. I saw Gabriel too. That's…that's all I remember at the minute."

Which was entirely true. Chuck was surprised he'd been able to remember that much as Dean mouthed at his neck those, _ohGodsosoftandwet,_ lips gliding over his skin whilst his nose nuzzled into his beard some more.

"Forget the big stuff. What about…personal events?"

"I...I don't…" _understand _he finished in his head as Dean licked a wet stripe up his neck. If he was honest with himself however he had a fairly good idea of what Dean wanted to know, it was just seeing who gave in and let the other know.

"You know, little things that probably aren't that important." Dean teased.

"Not urhh, not really."

"Sure?"

"I…you…Dean…" Chuck stammered as Dean bit at him gently, teeth just barely nipping at his flesh. It was quick and sharp before that tongue, wide and hot, pressed against the redness and lapped at it. The sting soothed away until Dean pulled back ever so slightly.

"So you haven't seen all the dirty things me and Sammy get up to in the dark? When it all gets too much and we just have to, we just have to do each other in a hot and dirty way that has the both of us gasping for more?" Dean whispered, his lips brushing against Chuck's neck as he spoke.

'Jesus, Dean…"

"Yeah. You've seen it haven't you?" Dean questioned and Chuck could feel him smiling, could actually _hear _the smile in his voice.

Dean was right of course. He'd seen them together, seen them together so many times it had become commonplace. Each time it hit him and he'd be lost in the passionate lust filled vision that left him breathless and hot. He'd wake up gasping for breath, wet and sticky all over but especially in his underwear. He could have watched them for hours, their bodies entwined and both of them begging for more. They did it wherever they could, in their motel room, the Impala. Hell he'd stood and watched once as Sam had dragged Dean out of a roadside diner in the middle of the afternoon, pushed him into some bushes and fucked the living daylights out of him. It had been filthy and desperate and probably the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. If anyone had glanced over they would have seen Dean, jeans and underwear round his ankles, bent almost in half. His fingers splayed in the dirt as he steadied himself. Sam's own jeans hadn't even made it to his ankles, trapped around his thighs as he spat into his hand, slicked himself up and pushed right into Dean. The animalistic grunts and groans, along with the hot slap of flesh had filled Chucks ears and he believed that if he had actually been present he would have fainted. It had lasted for 5 minutes at the most before Sam had cried out, pulling on Dean's hair and shooting into him. The older brother had matched Sam's cry as his own orgasm spilled into his hand and the dirt. At that moment Chuck had awoken, waking up with his own cock in his hands mid orgasm and not being able to stop the moans coming from his mouth. There had been many more visions like that and if he was honest, it was the best porn he'd ever found and now Dean knew about it.

He gasped as Dean slipped his hand into his nightgown, the strong fingers sliding over his bare thigh and squeezing gently before moving onto his crotch. The movement stopped and Dean's hand just lay there resting on him.

"I take it you like what you see when you see us then?" Dean asked, his voice still low as he kissed some more at Chuck's neck.

"Ye…yea-yes." Chuck managed to whisper.

"Mmmm, so big Chuck." Dean muttered, licking at his neck as his fingers gave him a gentle squeeze. The breath flew out of him as those digits slowly wrapped themselves around him. "What else have you seen?"

"Dean…"

"How about just me? Have you seen the way I make that extra money?"

"I…yes." Chuck answered. There was no point lying to the hunter, he knew a lie when he saw one and if he thought about it he didn't think he wanted to lie to Dean either. The times Dean was alone, or at least without Sam were sometimes the hottest. Chuck still wasn't sure why he got these types of visions; they had nothing to do with the actual Apocalypse and weren't relevant to anything that was happening in the world. At the same time he certainly wasn't complaining. These visions were always darker, the lighting making it difficult to see sometimes but he'd get as close as he could and just watch.

Dean would be in a bar of some sorts, drinking alone and enjoying the music and sooner or later he'd catch a guy's eye and they'd either head off to the toilets or the car park. The moment they were alone Dean would be on his knees mouthing at the guy's crotch, _just like the way he's mouthing at my neck right now_, until he couldn't wait anymore and he'd unzip the guy, take him out and swallow him down. It was usually pretty quick, rarely lasting anymore than ten minutes and Dean would have a mouthful of the other man which he'd happily swallow and once again Chuck would wake up wet and sticky. The funny thing was he didn't always take money for it; sometimes he'd climb to his feet and head back to the bar.

"De-Dean, why don't you, umm, take the money ah-all the time?" Chuck managed to ask, the hand gripping him almost making coherent thought impossible. He felt Dean chuckle against him as he moved upwards and started nipping lightly at Chuck's jaw.

"Well, it's not always about the money although a guy has to eat right? Poker and Blackjack are pretty easy ways to get cash but if I'm offered I won't turn it down. No, sometimes I just see a guy and I want him." Dean moved further along and nuzzled against his cheek. "And I always get him."

"Bu…but you, and guh, Sam?"

"Me and Sammy aren't mutually exclusive. Which is good news for you, right?" Dean asked, that smile back again. Before Chuck could do more than answer he leaned forwards and kissed him. Their lips came together and slid against the other easily. Coherent thought left the building as Dean's grip grew tighter around him and his tongue slipped past his own lips, slipping across the bottom and lingering there for a moment before moving into Chuck's mouth and exploring. He savoured the taste as Dean moved inside him; his own tongue completely submissive and stroking against Dean's whenever it could. He could taste him, the whole taste taking over and becoming the central focus in his mind. Not even that strong grip that was slowly pumping his hard cock could gain control. The taste was all Dean, hot and musky and just right.

"Better than cookies." Chuck thought out loud, not realising he'd managed to mumble something, not even realising it was _possible,_ around Dean's tongue until the hunter had pulled back a little. That hot tongue was still flicking at his bottom lip.

"What?"

"No-nothing. Just, nothing." Chuck stammered before sucking Dean's tongue into his mouth and capturing him in another kiss before he could question him some more. As it grew more passionate that hand soon became the central focus, the movements fast enough to feel good but slow enough to tease the shit out of him. He gasped for breath as Dean licked him from the inside before pulling back and nipping at Chuck's bottom lip. Dean's fingers danced up and down, sliding up to the head before slipping down the thick shaft, onto his balls where he cupped and squeezed him. He could barely move as he was touched and kissed in such an expert way, hand and tongue movements sending pleasurable waves through him. All too soon Dean pulled away, his lips journeying along Chuck's jaw until he reached his ear. A gasp was pulled from him as Dean nibbled at his ear lobe, licking at the shell of his ear before whispering to him.

"You like watching me on my knees? Sucking any guy that'll give me a second look, sucking anyone as long as they give me what I want. You like watching me Chuck?" That whisper was hot and rough in his ear, coarse and powerful and a shiver coursed down his spine as those dirty words registered in his mind.

"Ye…Yesoooh Dean." Chuck's words spiraling into wordless moaning as Dean's fingers suddenly slipped past the waistband of his underwear and wrapped around him. His fingers were hot and strong, a clamp that had him gasping. His own hand flailed out and found Dean's thigh. The tight denim clung to his muscle and Chuck found himself groping, feeling the other man all over before bringing his own hands up and between Dean's crotch. The hunter grunted a little into his ear before licking down his neck and grinning.

"Mmmm, so good Chuck." His voice a seductive murmur. They both worked their hands, stroking and squeezing any part that could claim. "You like me touching you? Like my hands stoking you?"

"Dean, oh, yes, guh, please, yes."

"You like feeling me up? Grabbing at me, groping my dick through my jeans like some desperate little two dollar whore too eager for it to wait until I'm naked. Hmm?"

"Fuck."

"How about me sucking you?"

"Je-De-Oh God."

"You'd like that. Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Want me down there Chuck? Want me between your legs sucking you the best way I know how?"

"P-p-please." Chuck stammered, his mind going crazy as Dean's words sent all sorts of dirty images into his head. It didn't help that the other man was mouthing, biting and attacking his neck in ways that had him crying out. He squirmed as Dean massaged and jerked him, those deft fingers working him. Those lips slipped down his neck and across his collarbone as Dean shifted, starting to move between his legs. His hand slipped away from him and he whined at the loss, throbbing painfully and wanting more contact. A grunt escaped him as Dean's thigh pressed against his crotch, rubbing up and down, a blunt massage that had him thrusting upwards. A trail of kisses were placed down his chest and his belly, a sharp nip at one of his hipbones as Dean explored his body. Chuck watched as Dean slid downwards, settling between his legs and pushing open his robe. His hands slid up Chuck's thigh, fingers gently digging into the lightly haired muscle before slipping over his underwear and gripping the waistband. Green eyes locked onto Chuck's, waiting for permission, just waiting to be told it was okay to go ahead. He gave an almost imperceptible nod that had Dean smirking as he dragged the underwear down.

Chuck gasped as the cool air hit his sensitive glands, tingling and throbbing in a pleasurable union that had him moaning. He heard a quiet mewling and opened his eyes to see Dean licking his lips. The hunter gave one final desperate half moan before he leaped forwards and swallowed him down. A grunt escaped his lips as Dean fastened his mouth around him, sucking and sucking. After a couple of moments the other man pulled back and ran his tongue from the head, down the thick shaft to Chuck's balls. His tongue worked up and down, all over him and drove all thought from his mind. He threw his head back as Dean sucked at his sack, his fingers once again digging into his thighs.

Chuck brought his head back down and gasped at the sight before him. It was a familiar sight. Dean took him back into his mouth, one hand coming up to wrap itself around his base. A strong grip that held him still so Dean could work him over, that expert mouth sliding up and down as that expert tongue flicked and lapped at his slit. He couldn't suppress the loud moan as Dean swallowed him whole, taking every inch of Chuck without complaint. The hunter's head bobbed up and down, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He found one of his hands fisting the couch cushion whilst the other had worked it's way into Dean's dark hair, holding on for dear life as Dean took him to new and pleasurable heights. Yes the sight was familiar and realization hit Chuck.

"I didn't…didn't think, oh, this was a vision…ugh."

"You saw this?" Dean asked his eyes wide with one eyebrow cocked as he pulled his head back.

"Ye-yeah. Just before you got here. You, ugh Dean, woke me up from it."

"That is ridiculously dirty. And hot." Dean responded, a look of pure animalistic lust on his face and in an instant Chuck's cock was buried in the hunter's mouth again. Over the sloppy sounds of Dean sucking him he heard the rustle of fabric and glanced down to see Dean's arm disappearing between his legs. The other mans moans grew louder and he realised that he was jerking himself, getting off whilst he sucked on Chuck. This idea, the idea that Dean was turned on and stroking himself whilst at the same time taking Chuck into his mouth caused him to groan louder. Soon enough their moans and grunts twined, dancing around and filling the room and complimenting each other. The hot and dirty sounds that came from one mouth spurred the other to spill out it's own filthy noises.

All too soon that spine tingly take-over-your-mind heat pooling in belly took over. It came hard and fast and Chuck could do nothing but follow, crying out as he shot into Dean's mouth. The hunter was filled up thick and fast but had no trouble swallowing it down. Chuck gasped as Dean sucked what felt like the very life out of him, glancing down and seeing his cheeks hollowed out whilst the rest of his body was shaking. He was confused for a moment before the slow realization hit him that Dean was coming too. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Dean let him slide out of his mouth. Chuck was spent and exhausted and taking a closer look at Dean; he could see he wasn't the only one. At that moment Dean's tongue come out and licked at his inner thigh, little purring noises sounding low in his throat. He nuzzled and kissed Chuck's thigh before looking up and blinking those dazzling green orbs at him, a sly and definitely full of mischief grin slipping on to his face.

'So, got any more visions you'd like to act out?"


End file.
